The Love Secret
by JeNnY-kInHa
Summary: Hermione, Harry e Rony cresceram e agora estão no seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, alguém entrou na vida de Rony e pretende nunca mais sair.E Harry vai descobrir que ama... Mas algo mudou em seu último ano em Hogwarts...eles terão muitas surpresas no seu últim
1. A Surpresa

Harry observava calmamente as estrelas pensando que daqui a dois dias estaria no Beco Diagonal com seus melhores amigos Rony e Hermione, para comprarem seus matérias para o 7º ano. Como o tempo passara rápido. Quando conheceu Rony para todas as outras pessoas menos é claro para Harry e Hermione mais um Wesley, mas nesse meio tempo mudara, estava namorando Cho Chang, e se tornara muito bonito ao visto da maioria das garotas de Hogwarts, ele e Harry eram os garotos mais bonitos da escola, ele é claro também mudara, ganhava músculos, muitos bem definidos por sinal estavam muito bonitos, e sua amiga Hermione estava, ai por Merlim, como ela estava linda! Bom todos pareciam notar isso menos Harry. Ele e Rony começaram a sair para ficar com todas as garotas bonitas de Hogwarts. E Mione saía lá de vez em quando, mas Eça escolhia bem quem ia sair, e os melhores nomes de Hogwarts.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quanto olhou pro céu e viu uma coruja macho vindo em direção à ele e entrou voando pela janela ainda aberta, a coruja trazia consigo uma carta que ele notou ser de Hogwarts e que dizia:

_Prezados Alunos_

_Esse ano estará repletos de bailes como o de Primavera Outono, Verão e de Inverno tirando vários outros, e as Equizitonas vão tocar em todos eles._

_Por favor levem seus melhores trajes e amanhã vamos ter uma festa para receber vocês, somente alunos do sétimo ano,por tanto não se preocupem com a formalidade, cheguem coma roupa do colégio para a ceremônia de abertura depois se trocarão._

_Obrigaado pela atenção,_

_Professores_

_Minerva McGonagall e Alvo Dumbledore_

Harry riu consigo mesmo, desde que entrara em Hogwarts,Dumbleodore


	2. A Supresa

Harry observava calmamente as estrelas pensando que daqui a dois dias estaria no Beco Diagonal com seus melhores amigos Rony e Hermione, para comprarem seus matérias para o 7º ano. Como o tempo passara rápido. Quando conheceu Rony para todas as outras pessoas menos é claro para Harry e Hermione mais um Wesley, mas nesse meio tempo mudara, estava namorando Cho Chang, e se tornara muito bonito ao visto da maioria das garotas de Hogwarts, ele e Harry eram os garotos mais bonitos da escola, ele é claro também mudara, ganhava músculos, muitos bem definidos por sinal estavam muito bonitos, e sua amiga Hermione estava, ai por Merlim, como ela estava linda! Bom todos pareciam notar isso menos Harry. Ele e Rony começaram a sair para ficar com todas as garotas bonitas de Hogwarts. E Mione saía lá de vez em quando, mas Eça escolhia bem quem ia sair, e os melhores nomes de Hogwarts.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quanto olhou pro céu e viu uma coruja macho vindo em direção à ele e entrou voando pela janela ainda aberta, a coruja trazia consigo uma carta que ele notou ser de Hogwarts e que dizia:

_Prezados Alunos_

_Esse ano estará repletos de bailes como o de Primavera Outono, Verão e de Inverno tirando vários outros, e as Equizitonas vão tocar em todos eles._

_Por favor, levem seus melhores trajes e amanhã vamos ter uma festa para receber vocês, somente alunos do sétimo ano,por tanto não se preocupem com a formalidade, cheguem coma roupa do colégio para a cerimônia de abertura depois se trocarão._

_Obrigado pela atenção,_

_Professores_

_Minerva McGonagall e Alvo Dumbledore_

Harry riu consigo mesmo, desde que entrara em Hogwarts, Dumbledore nunca tinha mudado e nunca iria mudar, pelo que eles podiam perceber e foi dormir, já era seu aniversário.

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte acordou com os gritos de tia Petúnia 

-Harry!Acorda!Vem faze o café! Ja´são 9 da manhã!- batia na porta com tanta força que Harry deu um pulo da cama  
-Já vô!-diz pegando uma calça em seu armário

Quando ia descendo ouviu a campainha tocar e de dentro da cozinha sair Duda gritando que nem um louco desesperado, e tio Valter logo atrás:  
- Vamos saia logo da frente!- empurrando Harry no mesmo instante. Ele já iria rumando para a cozinha quando ouviu:  
-Muito prazer sou Alícia Granger.- parou de supetão- É aqui que reside Harry Potter?- voltou para a porta quando viu uma garota sair do carro parado em frente aos Durleys.Cairam osdois com queixos no chão...Harry, Duda... , Harry não podia acreditar que era Hermione, ela estava usando uma regata branca uma calça jeans clara um brinco em forma de argola não muito grande seu cabelo estava com os cachos mais definidos e também o cabelomais claro, um brilho labial e óculos escuros na cabeça.  
-Não conheço esse nome...nem o dono dele.- não vendo que o garoto estava ali  
-Harryà quanto tempo!- diz a senhora Granger-Estava comsaudades!Mas o senhor não vai nos convidar pra entrar?  
-Não, quero dizer sim,n...- mas antes disso Harry puxa-lhe pra perto:  
-A tia Petúnia não vai gostar de escândalos na rua...  
-Harrry que saudades!- a garota lhe dera um caloroso abraço- faz um mês e meioque a gente não seu vê!- lhe dando um beijo na bochecha  
-Mi-Mi-one?- perguntou retribuindo ao abraço.  
-Quem mais esperava que fosse?O bicho papão?- se desvenciliando do abraço, e dando uma piscadela pra ele  
-Mione, Srª Grangereste é tio Válter,tia Petúnia eDuda- diz apresentando-os  
- Prazer Válter, Petúnia e Duda-diz a Srª Granger  
-Igualmente-diziam os três em unissímos  
-Prazer- dizia Mione, enquanro Duda não parava de olha-lá e babar  
Mione se aproximou e disse para que só ele e Harry ouvissem, enquanrto os adultos foram conversar:  
-Acho melhor fechar a boca, fofinho.- diz Mione piscando pra ele e indo falar  
Duda mais que depressa e engoliu a baba, e fechou a boca:  
-Mas então onde você conheceu meu primo?- diz perguntando em tom galanteador  
-Da escolabolo fofo.- diz Mione.- Harry confia em mim, por que eu e minha mãe vamos dizer que eu e você estamos namorando, para os Dursleys.Então finja como se estivessemos namorando.Ah! Você quer passaro dia comigo antes de irmos paraa escola?  
Harry estava atordoado, porue estaria fingindo que estaria namorando Mione? Depois perguntaria.Mas passar o resto das férias dele na casada sua melhor amiga esatva achando a melhor idéia que tivera no ano todo.  
-Então? -ouviu Mione perguntar e se enlaçar ao pescoço dele, retirando o ar de seus pulmões  
- Claro! Vouadorar estar na sua casa Mione!-Diz feliz  
-Ei linda!- chama Duda- porque não vêm me abraçar antes de abraçar esse traste?  
Harry se encheu de raiva, mas não sabia o porque.- Talvez, porque nós estejamos namorando?-diz Harry orgulhoso  
Duda abriu a boca- Como você pode gostar de alguém assim?- pergunta Duda  
-Assim como?Lindo? Charmoso? Corajoso?Sincero?Lindo...acho que já disse isso...bom acho que você percebeu né?-disse orgulhosa  
-M... Mas vocês fazem coisas de namorados?-perguntou aidaincredúlo  
Agora foi a vezde Harry.-Além de nos abrçarmos, e nos beijarmos?- diz enlaçandoa cintura dela-Sim de vez em quando-disse se segurando para não rir.  
Hermione fazia o mesmo. Dudajá estava bufando na cozinha.Os adultos levantaram e sairam de lá.  
-Bom Harry, encontro vocês as 17:00. Eu e meu marido vamos vim buscá-lo.OK?- dizia a Srª Granger.  
- Sim.- dizia prestando atenção em cada palavra que ela dissera.  
-Mione, fica comigo para ajudar a arrumar as munhas coisas?- diz olhando para Mione.  
-Claro.- diz com um indo sorriso.  
-Bom a gente se vê daqui a pouco, tchaum filha, Harry, juízo!- rindo com o próprio comentário  
- Claro pode deixar- diz um pouco corado.  
- Estamos lá em cima, arrumando as minhascoisas já voltamos!

* * *

Oew td join galerinhaw?  
bom vou parar por aqui!  
Kisses e mandem reviews!  
'jenni'-145 


End file.
